


Accidents don't happen accidentally

by PartiTree



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiTree/pseuds/PartiTree
Summary: After an encounter with an unknown chemical, Jack starts experiencing some odd symptoms which has Mark worried.





	1. Green

Mark's laugh filled the apartment. Why did it have to be so goddamn cute?  
"Dammit Mark this isn't funny!" the Irishman exclaimed. Mark put his head into his arms, vibrating where he was laughing so much.  
"Mark! Answer me!" Jack demanded starting to get impatient.  
"Ah ha ha... okay..." Mark started to compose himself. He inhaled and began, "It wasn't me."  
"DAMMIT MARK!" Jack cried out in frustration,"If you didn't put hair dye in my shampoo then why te fock is my hair green???" Jack had a fair point. Hair didn't just change colour on its own.  
"Dude I don't know. You never tell me anything about your job. Could something have done it there..?" Mark asked Jack, hoping he would enlighten Mark about what he actually did. More than working in a lab, that is. Jack paused. There had been an incident yesterday, but he hadn't thought much of it. Mark knew Jack well enough to tell that he had thought of something.  
"Something happened, didn't it?" Mark's worry grew. Why did he never tell him anything?  
"Mark I've told ye. I can't tell ya! My work won't allow it. Just trust me when I say I'm fine" Jack sighed. He knew Mark knew he wasn't fine. If he didn't leave soon this was going to escalate. Jack wasn't in the mood for an argument this morning.  
"Look I've got to get ready for work. I'll see you when I get back?" he softened his eyes into a puppy dog look. Mark huffed and walked off in the direction of his bedroom.  
\-------  
"Top O' the morning to ya laddie!" Jack went to tip his hat at one of his co-workers and stopped. His hair wasn't supposed to be green. His hair definitely wasn't supposed to be green due to getting an untested chemical on it. And he was definitely supposed to have reported it if that had happened. But Jack knew what happened if he reported it. He got tested on. Mark found out. If Mark found out Mark would worry. He needn't worry.  
\-------  
Jack had gotten to lunch time without any comments on the hat. As a rule, he took his hat off whilst he worked, especially when he was working with untested chemicals. Luckily for him, no one had grown suspicious, yet. But as he got up from his seat to take his lunch break he fell over. Eh? Sure, Jack was clumsy. But this was a whole new level. He got up once more. This time he stayed upright, but his head started to spin. Maybe rather than lunch he should go home. He started to get spots appearing in his vision. Yep home definitely sounded like a good idea.  
Stumbling through his work complex he managed to make his way to reception.  
"Hey Louise!" Jack greeted the receptionist.  
"Hi Sean...You uh okay there?" She asked looking concerned.  
"Uh ha. No, just about to sign out. Gonna go home. Not feeling too good." he tried to grab the pen to sign out. After failing four times Louise took the pen from him and filled out the form.  
"You, uh, need a hand getting home Sean?" Louise asked as he left.  
"Uh nah. I'm sure I'll be fine!" Jack lied.


	2. Let Me Help You!

Their front door slammed shut. Was Jack home? Mark was sure that Jack had lunch around now. Jack never had lunch at home, he didn't have the time.  
“Jack?" Mark yelled. The sound of keys clattering onto the side answered him.  
"Jack?" Mark asked again, softer, walking into the kitchen. The green-haired Irishman was sat at the table with his head in his hands.  
"Jack did you hear me?" Mark asked starting to get concerned. Jack looked up at Mark. His face was pale and flushed.  
"Ma-ark" Jack groaned. He wanted to tell Mark what happened. He wanted to go to the doctor. He wanted to make it go away. But he didn’t want to go away. They would take him away.  
"Jack what's wrong? P-please just tell me... What's wrong withh you?" Mark stammered. Jack ran his hand through is green hair. Looking up into Mark’s brown eyes that were giving him a look of concern and he broke.  
"It was yesterday...  
I was working with a new- a new vat of chemicals...  
I-I was the first person to t-test them. Everything was going normal, testing new chemicals, nothing new. And t-then I got to this green s-slimy substance.  
See usually there would be like some information on a sheet with whatever I’m testing, but this stuff? Nothing. Just a name… Azarias 7. W-what the fock does that mean? T-they almost always have meanings.  
I was going through the standard tests and t-that's when things started getting interesting. I went through the f-first few tests without a hitch. S-sure the results were a bit...quirky? But nothing quite that out of the ordinary to tell me something wasn't right. And then there were the t-temperature tests. Or to be scientific - me testing the freezing and boiling points of whatever the fock that shit was. I have no clue what that stuff could be after that test, like, jesus. I did the normal put it to 100'C. Nothing. So I kept going up. At 6000'C it started acting...peculiar. It started to like bubble? And the colour...it went from a light green to an almost glowing green. A-and then a sizzling n-noise started happening. It was s-starting to corrode the vat, but uh I didn’t realise that. I-it went through the bottom corner and eroded one of the legs that was holding it up. A-at t-that point the w-whole vat tipped, the lid came off (I think?) and a whole load of the A-Azarias 7 shit got on me. That’s w-what uh happened to my hair I guess.”   
“But I’m certain you didn’t have green hair when you came home yesterday?” Mark asked his now green haired friend.  
“I d-don’t think I di- I think I need to lie d-down…” Jack lifted his hand to his head and tried to get up.  
“Hey, hey! Hold up! Hold on. Let me help you Jack,” Mark grabbed his arm just in time for him to fall onto him, “Jack, woah, okay you’re burning up!” He helped him to his room and lay him down. Something was definitely up with his friend. Now he just had to figure out what.


	3. I'm Fine - Honest

Mark went to bed and tried to sleep, but he was so worried about Jack he just kept tossing and turning until he heard moans.  
“M. Ma-Mark! P-Please,” Jack called. Mark shot out of bed and straight to Jack’s room.  
“What is it?” Mark asked as he approached Jack.  
“Please sleep here with me. I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone,” Jack whimpered.  
“Why are you scared?” Mark asked getting into Jack’s bed, “Jack?” Mark looked down and saw he had already fallen back asleep. Mark touched his hand to his friend’s forehead. It was even hotter than earlier. Jack definitely wasn’t going into work tomorrow, but Mark already knew no matter what Jack wasn’t going to have any of it.  
\-------  
Jack opened his eyes and screamed. As soon as he’d opened his eyes his body felt like it was starting to burn. He closed his eyes again as all he could see was green. All he could hear was nothing. But he took that as a blessing. All night he heard a voice talking to him. It’s why he wanted Mark. He wanted him to protect him, but he knew Mark would think he was crazy if he said he voices speaking to him. He didn’t know how long he screamed for all he knew is the pain wouldn’t stop.  
\-------  
Mark had taken Jack’s fitbit off (which had his alarm on) and put in on himself. When it went off he went outside and called Jack’s work saying he was sick. Before going back to Jack he decided to make some pancake batter so that he could make Jack pancakes as soon as he woke up.  
“Do I add blueberries or chocolate? Maybe I’ll wait till he gets up-”  
“AHHHHHHHHHH” Jack screamed. Mark ran to see what was going on and wished he hadn’t.  
He entered Jack’s bedroom and was deafened by his scream. Jack was no longer in bed. He was hovering above it, glowing. His eyes were wide open and glowing green, but the weirdest part was the wings. Jack had glowing green wings extending from one side of the room to the other. Mark had just about taken in the scene in front of him when Jack closed his eyes and stopped screaming. He was hovering peacefully for about a second when he stopped glowing, his wings disappeared and he full with a thud onto his bed.  
\-------  
“Jack? Jack! Are you alright?” Mark was shaking Jack violently.  
“Woah! Calm your ‘orses I’m alright. Or I will be ‘nce you stop shaking me. Why ‘re you looking at me like that, I’m fine! I feel much better,” Jack pushed Mark aside and got up to make a coffee.  
“You are not fine!! Did you not just see what happened to you!?” Mark screeched following Jack into the kitchen.  
“The only person that doesn’t seem fine is you Merk,” Jack chuckled.  
“Wait look at me a sec” Mark looked into Jack’s eyes and realised they weren’t green anymore.  
“What?” Jack sighed.  
“Your eyes…they were green?” Mark asked baffled.  
“Dude are you sure you didn’t, like, hallucinate…whatever you tought just happened?” Jack asked. Mark looked down at the floor. Maybe he had? It was really weird after all.  
“I, uh, made pancake batter. You want some pancakes?” Mark offered, changing the subject of the conversation.  
“ART COMPETITION!!!” Jack screamed and started opening cupboards to find the required supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... further developments. and yes. more questions and fewer answers.


	4. Fine?

Jack sure seemed fine. He was no longer burning up, seemed to have his balance again and his hair even looked like it was fading. Possibly. Although it did take until the 3rd round of pancake art for him to realise he wasn’t at work.  
“Oh my god. You called me in sick, didn’t ya? You fock,” Jack said slamming down the container he was using for the batter.   
“Jack you barely made it to your bed last night on your own, begged me to stay with you and woke up screaming in the night. You are not going in today,” Mark resisted the urge to add that looked like he’d been possessed, as he was starting to question if he had actually hallucinated it.  
“Hmf. Still… I would ‘ave felt bad enough about leaving work early yesterday if I was with it,” Jack sighed.  
“And that isn’t enough to tell you, maybe, taking today off as well isn’t the worst thing in the world?” Mark flipped his pancake and let the other side cook, admiring his art now that he could see it better.  
“Okay fine. You’ve got a point. But I feel completely fine now? I could so be working,” Jack flipped his pancake as well. He turned and looked at Mark, attempting to ask, nonchalantly what the time was.  
“Are you actually thinking of going in?” Mark asked, disappointed.  
“I feel fine, why shouldn’t I?” Jack glared at Mark.  
“I just… After seeing you like that I don’t want you to push yourself and end up back there…” Mark picked at his pancake, avoiding eye contact with Jack.  
“I’m gonna go in. I will message you in every one of my breaks updating you on my ‘I feel fine’ status. That sound alright?” Jack smiled sweetly at Mark hoping he would take his sort of compromise.  
“Fine. But if you feel anything other than 100%?” Mark pointed his spatula at Jack.  
“Sure. I’ll come home,” Jack knew he wouldn’t, but why tell Mark that?  
\--------  
“Hey Louise!” Jack chirped to the receptionist as he walked into the building.  
“Oh hi Sean how- OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR. Finally! Someone decided to join me in the world of hair dye,” Louise squealed. Shit. In his haste to get away from the ‘mother mode’ Mark he must have forgotten to grab a hat. Luckily for Jack Louise had the tips of her blonde hair dyed bubblegum pink - which meant he now had a prepared lie for the next human he came across.  
“Yeah I couldn’t resist. My roommate has his red and seeing you and him all the time just made me crack and do it,” Jack smiled sheepishly. It wasn’t actually that stretched a lie. It was gonna happen someday. Jack reached for the sign in sheet and looked around for a pen.  
“Oh how are you feeling by the way? Sorry I got distracted by the hair,” Louise chuckled handing him a pen.  
“Ah fine now. I would have been in earlier if my roommate hadn’t confiscated my alarm and called me in sick. Although he is the one who looked after me yesterday so I suppose he gets a say,” Jack smiled realising he never actually thanked Mark for taking care of him. He would do that later.  
“Well I’m glad someone took care of you, you looked awful yesterday,” Louise offered a sympathetic smile as Jack headed off to his lab.


	5. Glow

As soon as Jack got into his lab his head went dizzy. Contrary to what he said to Mark he didn’t message him, nor did he go home. Instead he sat down at his seat and started going through chemicals like usual.  
\-------  
It was in his first allocated break he noticed the stain. While sending a quick message to Mark assuring he was okay, he saw a discolouration on the tiles where the vat from the other day had been. Putting his phone down Jack cautiously made his way over to the mark. There was a pale outline of green where he assumed the chemical must have spilled. Jack reached out his hand towards a particular dark part of the stain.  
\-------  
“Hello. This is Louise speaking,” everyone that was allowed to call this number would know who she was, so there was no need for a longer introduction.  
“Hey Louise. This is Mark? The roommate that called Ja- Sean in sick earlier? He said he would keep me updated on how he was in his breaks. He’s only sent me one…but it wouldn’t be weird for him to get engrossed in his work and forget. However he’s normally home by now. Is- is he alright?” Mark rambled on.  
“He hasn’t signed out yet and he normally has by now. I will go check on him for you to make sure he is alright. I will call you back as soon as I know,” Louise put the phone down and quickly checked where Sean’s lab was.  
Walking down the corridor the air felt odd. As she went to knock on the door to Sean’s office she heard a thud from inside. She decided the knock probably wasn’t needed and pushed the door open. Sean was passed out face down on the floor and she swore that part of the floor was glowing a faint green but it was gone before she could be sure.  
“Sean?” Louise called out, unable to tell if he was unconscious from sight alone. After a moment Jack let out a long groan before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“Louise?” he mumbled with a confused expression, “Wha- you don’t come to labs. Why are you h- why am I on the floor?”  
“I don’t really know. You’re normally home by now. Your roommate called worried. You should probably head home. Are you alright?” Louise asked concerned, offering Jack a hand up.  
“Yeah I feel absolutely fine, but I must’ve passed out by the looks. You are right though. I’m gonna head home,” Jack took Louise’s hand and she pulled him up. Once he was upright his vision was briefly clouded with green spots.  
“Woah Sean. Your eye- nevermind,” Louise could have sworn Sean’s eyes flashed a bright green for a moment. But as with the glow on the floor it was gone before she could be sure.   
\-------  
Their front door slammed shut. Was that finally Jack?  
“Jack?” Mark yelled out.  
“Yeah! Yeah it’s me. Sorry I’m late,” he apologised putting his keys on the side with a clatter.  
“What held you up?” Mark asked concerned.  
“Oh I just got engrossed in my work that’s all. Didn’t realise the time until Louise came to check on me, she doesn’t normally do that,” Jack didn’t know why he was still lying to Mark, but he didn’t know what had actually happened and there was no use in worrying Mark. Mark didn’t know why he didn’t tell Jack he’d called Louise. But why let Jack know how worried he actually was if he seemed fine?


	6. Mario Maker

“Hey, Jack?” Mark asked from the sofa.  
“Yeah? What’s up?” Jack asked walking into the living room with a mug of coffee.  
“Mariomaker?” he asked handing him a Wiimote.  
“As long as you don’t lose ya shit over it, sure,” Jack placed his mug on the coffee table and flopped onto the sofa beside Mark. Mark shuffled over to Jack, their legs just brushing.   
“Okay we could start like easy then… or record a video of it?” Mark suggested.  
“Yeah okay. A video sounds good,” Jack agreed. He had done a few videos with Mark for his YouTube channel, people seemed to like him. Mark had suggested he start his own, but he always forgot about it until the next time he recorded a video with Mark.  
Mark scrolled through a few levels he had saved for later until they found one that they were happy with and then hit record.  
“Hello everybody…my name is Markiplier. Today I’ve got my buddy Jack here whose gonna help me not rage quit over this game. Again,” Mark  
\-------  
“Mark no. No… Dammit!” Jack yelled out as Mark fell into a pool of lava, “I can’t pop you here! I can’t do this on my own.”  
“Course you can. You just gotta go-” Mark was cut off by Jack.  
“No. I can see where to go. I just don’t know if I’ll be able to do it, that’s all,” Jack said sharply.  
“Alright. Alright. Seems like somebody’s getting ragey instead of me for once,” Mark chuckled slightly uneasily.  
“Just. Let me get past the bit where you died and then I’ll be hap- dAmMiT,” Jack’s voice resonated when he cursed at his Mario for dying, a high, un-Jack-like resonation that Mark couldn’t place.  
“Well I know where not to die this tim-” Mark tried to joke but looked over at Jack and the words got lost in his throat. Jack’s eyes were glowing green – just like they were this morning when he was… Mark didn’t even know what happened this morning. There was glow coming from Jack’s eyes, trailing from them almost smoke like.  
“It’s not wHeRe not to die. It’s dOn’T diE!” Jack giggled, “All you humans seem to care about…finding loVe…not dYing. It’s aDORabLe.” The giggling resonated in the same way as before, but somehow worse this time.  
“Jack…?” Mark asked quietly.  
“LoVe. YoU LoVE this vEssEL. RiGhT? It loves you too. AdOraBLe,” they said moving jerkily. It didn’t sound like Jack. And Mark was scared. He was frozen. He didn’t know what to do.  
All of a sudden he was in the air with wings again, but this time upright, conscious and staring right at him with a wide grin. The wings didn’t look real, same as before. They just looked like… a neon glow. But slowly it seemed like they starting to manifest. Some feathers seemed to appear and the green seemed to glow less and less. And then they were gone. Jack fell to the floor with a thud. And all the green was gone. But one thing was for sure. Mark definitely didn’t hallucinate any of that. Because not all of the green was gone. On the floor, next to Jack…  
Was a single green feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title made this chapter seem like it was just gonna be cute and fluffy, didn't it?


	7. Proof

Mark picked up the feather. His evidence! He felt like he really shouldn’t have picked it up and he was probably right. It disappeared almost as soon as it was in the palm of his hand. It felt like it disappeared INTO the palm of his hand. Mark looked down at Jack who was just starting to stir. Before he had a chance to convince Jack that what had just happened had really happened he realised something. They were recording. He had what had just happened on video. He could show Jack what he was saying was true. Or prove he really was seeing things.  
\-------  
Mark quickly ended the recording and grabbed the SD card from the camera. He dashed to his office and started his computer up.  
“C’mon…” he muttered, willing his computer to turn on faster. The loading screen came up before switching to an update screen.  
“Oh hell no. You better be quick,” Mark barked at the computer. The computer read 2 out of 15 updates. Jack groaned from the other room. There was no reason to rush looking at the footage. It would still be there later. Mark needed to tend to Jack after… whatever just happened.  
\-------  
“Arghh…” Jack groaned. He could barely see his head hurt so bad. He may have passed out earlier, but he felt fine afterwards. This time he felt like he had been hit by a bus. Or maybe like one of those massive anvils from cartoons. Maybe he would have a giant egg shape on his head.  
“Jack- woah” Mark stumbled back into the living room and stopped.  
“What?” Jack groaned. Mark’s voice pierced his head, making it pound harder.  
“I thought your hair was like a brighter green when you got home, but now… holy shit Jack,” Mark shook his head. What the fuck was going on with Jack? What had it been…just over 24 hours? He was starting to get really concerned for his friend.  
“Ugh. Ok-okay. I’m just. I’m just gonna lie down on the couch,” Jack gripped the arm of the sofa so hard that his knuckles turned white. Mark started to help Jack up onto the sofa, but he could barely support his own weight so Mark scooped him up into his arms and placed him on the sofa. Jack was burning up again. Mark furrowed his brow and shook his head. He knew Jack didn’t want to go to the doctor’s, he couldn’t remember why. He had mentioned some bullshit about being taken away and tested on.  
“Jack, you need to see a doctor bud. Like seriously, something is clearly wrong. Please,” Mark’s voice cracked on the last word. Jack went to argue before promptly passing out.  
Mark stared at his now neon green haired friend and bit his lip. A strand of hair was falling onto his face contrasting the dark colour of his beard. He realised that Jack’s head was just on the sofa so he gently lifted it up and placed a pillow beneath it.


End file.
